


On Top of the World

by kisahawklin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Concerts, M/M, Parental Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: For this prompt:Which is a thumbnail of this.





	On Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casquecest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casquecest/gifts).



> This is based on the 2013 performance of Imagine Dragons at Summerfest, in Milwaukee. It was astounding. [The crowd was so massive, people couldn't actually get around it to the rest of the park.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22qsycjld6w) [Here's the setlist.](https://www.setlist.fm/setlist/imagine-dragons/2013/henry-maier-festival-park-milwaukee-wi-33d90449.html)
> 
> For casquecest, who inspires me for all things Sastiel + Jack.

Cas and Jack look over the assembled masses of people and Cas curses Meg out for deserting them. They're never going to get a table this late in the day. 

Jack's small enough to crawl into spaces between people, and Cas is apparently a scary enough parent when he's screaming himself hoarse after his son, people let him in. They get maybe halfway to the front before even Jack can't make headway, and Cas finally pulls Jack back against him, lifting him up as high as he can so he can see. 

There's just hands on stage at the moment, setting up and doing mike checks. Cas sets Jack down and looks longingly at the picnic table that is practically overflowing with people, except for one largish guy on the end who is leaning back unconcernedly, taking up nearly half of one side.

Cas does his best, holding Jack up and trying to get Jack on his shoulders, but the space is very tight and Cas isn't the most coordinated person normally, and certainly not in a space the size of a high school locker. Eventually he loses his temper and picks Jack up and puts him right on the picnic table. The guy currently sprawling looks over when he feels the thump. 

He must be a Summerfest regular because he doesn't say anything about standing on the table, though he looks Jack over and stands. 

He's not just big, he's _huge_. When he's standing up, he completely blocks Jack's line of sight. Cas is just about to give him what for when he turns around and says, "Hey there, little man. Tough to see, huh?"

Jack nods his head so much he looks like a headbanger, and the giant of a man says, "Wanna sit on my shoulders?"

That would absolutely be too much for Cas except for how Jack's eyes light up, and he's reaching for this stranger at the same time Cas is putting out a hand to stop this nonsense. The motion catches the guy's eye and he turns to look at Cas. "That is, if it's okay with Dad."

"Please!" Jack begs, and Cas closes his eyes. "Please, Daddy, I can't see!"

The band chooses that moment to come on stage and everything goes absolutely _insane_. People out of nowhere climb onto the table, and now Cas is just worried about Jack getting lost in the crowd, but a strong hand reaches out and grips his wrist. "I got him," the man says, yanking Cas closer. When he looks up, Jack is sitting on his shoulders, cheering.

The crowd presses forward and Cas is shoved into the man with his son on his shoulders, standing in front of the bench where he'd comfortably taken up the space of at least two people.

In between songs, the giant leans down and shouts, "I'm Sam," and offers his hand. After Cas shouts his and Jack's names back, he glances up at the mountain of a man to see the most breathtaking smile. 

"Pretty sure my brother ditched me for Pat Benetar."

Cas can't help smiling back. "My ex didn't even make it into the grounds," he says grumpily. "And with a ten-year-old who can't sit still –"

"No way to get a table," Sam shouts, half drowned out by the next song. They share a smile and listen to the music. It's good; not really Cas's thing but he can see why Jack likes it. 

It's a great concert. Cas doesn't remember much of it, except being pressed uncomfortably close to a man who, without thought, helped his kid have the time of his life. They go through a dozen songs, Jack and Sam singing along at the top of their lungs (along with the rest of the crowd) and one encore, that Jack screams through until he's hoarse. 

The crowd clears out slowly; Cas would be inclined to hang out for a while except Jack goes from over-excited to falling over within the space of ten minutes. They sit him down on the table and he leans against Sam's broad back and Cas might be a little bit in love with this strange gentle giant.

"I'm really sorry about this," Cas says for at least the sixth time. He knows he shouldn't be embarrassed, but he can't help it.

"It's fine," Sam says, again. "I love kids, and Jack is sweet." He smirks at Cas and adds, "Must take after his mom."

It's almost a physical blow, thinking of Kelly after ten years. "Uh," he says, unable to look up. "Yeah. Yeah, she was amazing."

"Shit," Sam says, and Cas can hear the distress in his voice. "I'm so sorry, man, I didn't realize. I apologize." Cas gets thrown half off the table when Sam knocks a shoulder into him. "You're a pretty great dad, too. Don't sell yourself short."

Cas shakes his head, wanting to end the whole conversation as much as refute Sam's empty kindnesses. "I think it's starting to thin out," he says, glancing over his shoulder where Jack is completely zonked out. 

Cas feels bad he's going to have to wake Jack up to walk back to the car, but before he has the chance, Sam smoothly turns himself around to scoop Jack up into his arms. "Come on," he says, effortlessly moving through the crowd. Sam grabs onto the back of his shirt and they navigate out of the park easily. Cas leads the way to his car. 

"Can I give you a ride somewhere?" Cas asks. Sam mentioned a brother, but didn't seem bothered by leaving him behind. 

Sam shrugs. "Sure. I was just going to walk home, but I won't turn down a free ride." He takes Cas's phone and programs the GPS – and his number. "So you can find me again," he says. 

Before he even gets to his door, Cas sends a text. _Dinner next week?_

After a second, he adds, _Just us?_

_You know where I live._


End file.
